


Storm Front

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [161]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Arrow.  Oliver.  Home.  Nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Front

Oliver believes in control. Even in his sleep, he holds himself still, stops himself from crying out.

He slipped once, and they saw. No-one can see. Never.

Oliver wakes, heart pounding, senses alert in the darkness. He breathes deep, eyes and ears and nose and fingers telling him he’s in his bed, the doors are closed, security measures undisturbed.

Outside, the storms rages on.


End file.
